puppet_master_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunn and Duffy’s Combined Circus
Dunn and Duffy’s Combined Circus is a traveling circus. Its train was passing through Utah in 1912. The circus train featured carriages carrying Reptiles, a Lion, a Rhino and a magic caboose. Appearance The train was decorated to advertise the traveling circus, and contained a locomotive, boxcar with a clown image, freight car containing giraffes, several flatcars with circus supplies, the reptile boxcar, the rhinoceros car, the lion car, and a caboose with magician’s equipment. Background The Dunn and Duffy circus train was traveling across the Utah landscape in 1912 when it became a setting for a showdown between Boy Scout Indiana Jones and Fedora’s gang over the newly–unearthed Cross of Coronado. History After stealing the Cross from Fedora and his men in a cave, Indy escaped on horseback across the countryside. Hoping to ditch his pursuers in their automobiles, he boarded the moving circus train near the locomotive. He quickly headed back toward the end of the train, passing the giraffes, and crossing the flatcar. Inside the reptile car, Indy was pursued by Half Breed and Rough Rider, and when the ceiling–mounted crawlway broke, Indy came face to face with an anaconda. Scared by the snake, he fell into a vat containing a multitude of smaller snakes. He escaped from the reptile car, locking his two pursuers inside, and moved across another flatcar. They later escaped when Rough Rider shot out the lock. Roscoe caught up with him on the roof of the rhinoceros car and attempted to attack him with a knife. However, the rhinoceros, agitated by a lantern that fell because of the rooftop fight, broke through the roof with his horn, eventually causing the fighters to back off in horror. On top the lion car, Indy avoided Half Breed by swinging on a water tower pipe, but ended up confronting Fedora. Scared, Indy fell back and broke through the roof of the lion car. The lion confronted Indy, but he found a bullwhip, which after initially nicking himself in the chin, he used to prod the lion back. Fedora and his men hoisted to Indy to safety with the whip, and then preceded to re–take the artifact. Roscoe seized the Cross, but a snake hiding in Indy’s sleeve wriggled out, scaring Roscoe. Indy took off for the last car, the magician's caboose, and Fedora kept his men back to prevent him from doubling back. Unable to open the caboose’s back door, Indy chose to hide instead in a magic box. Fedora entered the car, and pushed open the box, revealing that it was empty. Opening the back door and looking out, Fedora witnessed Indy running to freedom on the tracks behind the train, and admired his pluck. As for Dunn and Duffy’s circus train, no one was hurt or attacked by Fedora’s gang, except Fedora paid the fine for a few minor damages his gang has caused to Dunn and Duffy, the owners of the circus. Dunn and Duffy’s circus continues to past down to the family business for generations until May 25th, 1990. Death On May 25th, 1990 at 9:00 PM, Dunn and Duffy’s Combined Circus gets attack by the Nazi gangsters and the employees of the circus were killed by them. Suddenly, the scientist named Robert Toulon, attacks and wipeout the Nazi Gangsters with samurai''/ninja attacks, which killed them all. Robert Toulon takes over Dunn and Duffy’s Combined Circus, transformed the deceased circus employees, items, equipment and animals into marionette puppets and toys. Then, he transformed the old Circus Tent to a small new tent and turned the circus train into a small circus scale model. After that, he kept all them to his car and took them home for safe–keeping. However, Robert Toulon helped out the legacy of Dunn and Duffy’s Combined Circus to live on. Transformation Robert Toulon uses Dunn and Duffy’s Combined Circus for his puppet circus business and changed the name of the circus from '“''Dunn and Duffy's Combined Circus”' to “''The Marionette Bros. Puppet Circus''”. Legacy Robert Toulon has a painting of Dunn and Duffy’s Combined Circus to remember them and tell stories of it as the history of the past and kept the records of it for a long time. In December 15, 1999 at 9:00 AM, Robert Toulon scanned and teleported the records of Dunn and Duffy’s Combined Circus to his Flash–drive computer chip. On August 25th, 1996, Toulon merged the Ringmaster suit, all the of clown costumes to his form–changing trench coat and shrunk it all away to the Zootenex 3,000 Belt and the clown makeup to his shape–shifting mask. On January 5th, 2000, Robert Toulon transformed the Marionette Warrior’s clothes from regular to form–changers and merged the performer clothes from the Dunn and Duffy’s Combined Circus to them for the puppet circus show. Category:Locations